cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone and his Squadron/End of the Squad
“You know, I haven’t always been like this. A prisoner. You wouldn’t believe me-but I was a trooper once, still am, will always be…” “What happened?” “Well, our fellow troopers turned on us and our leader-a Jedi-” “-A Jedi!? But those are just legends!” “It’s true! I once served a Jedi. Long, long ago…” *As the squad races towards their ship, hundreds of thousands of Clones chase, all firing their blasters, forming a horrible blizzard of laser blasts* *Fronting the fleeing squad is Brute, the squads acting leader, after their actual leader is missing in action* “We need to get to the ship!” *He turns and fires a flurry of blaster shots at the pursuing troopers, knocking a few down* *Closely following Brute is Snipe, who is simply running, not bothering to fire back, concentrating just on getting to the ship and leaving* *Following them is Sparky and the Female Clone, running as fast as they can towards their ship* *The Female Clone, as she runs to the ship, calls out to the rest of the squad* “Clone Gunner Commander Jedi and his Padawan, did they get to safety?” *Sparky calls back* “We just have to hope…” *Suddenly, a shot manages to strike the back of Brute’s right leg, causing him to collapse in pain* *The Female Clone notices Brute, she calls out to Snipe and Sparky* “Snipe, Sparks you two get to the ship, I’ll help Brute!” *Brute tries to pull himself up but fails and watches on as Snipe and Sparky continue for the ship* *The Female Clone runs back for Brute, reaching him and helping him up* “Come on, we need to leave!” *Brute, who is leaning on the Female Clone, enabling him to walk, continues to fire back at the pursuing troopers* “You could have just left me, gotten yourself to safety! Instead I’m just slowing you down…” *The Female Clone continues on with Brute, racing to the ship as fast as she can run with Brute* “There‘s no way I’m leaving you!” *Brute pulls himself off the Female Clone and independently limps on* “Just go! I’ll catch up…” *Suddenly a beast comes bounding out of the ship, it bounds over to the pursuing troopers and starts to swipe at them with its big tusks* Snipe: “What the hell is that thing!?” Sparky: “That thing came from the ship!” *Brute, defiant of his injuries, limps on, towards the ship* “Doesn’t matter what that thing is-just get to the ship!” *The pursuing troopers all concentrate their fire on the beast, it begins to fall, accompanied by a piercing shriek* *Far off on the same planet, the cry is heard and a tear is wept* *Snipe, taking advantage of the beast’s distraction makes it to the ship. He runs to the cockpit and begins to start the engines* “Come on!” *Sparky reaches the ship and turns to see the Female Clone close behind, and Brute having fallen quite far behind* “Brute, he’ll get caught!” *The Female Clone turns and runs back for Brute, just as the ships engines ignite, allowing the ship to start to rise from the ground* “Don’t worry, I’ll get him!” *Sparky calls out to the Female Clone* “You won’t be able to make it back!” *He runs to the ships cockpit, to Snipe* *The ship rises high into the air, as the Female Clone reaches Brute* “I told you to go!” Female Clone: “And I told you that we wouldn’t leave you behind” *Brute looks up at the ship, as it quickly flies off into the distance* “Well, they’re gone…” *Snipe, at the piloting controls, speaks with Sparky* “Now, we just need to get some height and then we can take out those Clones” Sparky: “We can’t go back! The ship will be shot down, and then we’ll all be killed! Besides, Clone Gunner Commander Jedi is still down there with his Padawan, they’ll save them” *The Clones encircle Brute and the Female Clone, trapping them* *Unable to stand properly, Brute throws himself forward and proceeds to repeatedly punch any trooper that gets close* “I won’t give up without a fight!” *The Female Clone stands out of breath as a trooper comes and attempts to cuff her* “You know, you don’t have to do this!“ *A large amount of troopers leap onto Brute and struggle to hold him down* “Get off me!” *A high ranking trooper calls out* “What shall we do with these traitors?” “Execute them!” “But they are of our own kind, this is inhumane! My brothers, must we do this!?” Brute: “That guy has a point! We are all Clones, we do not need this feud!” *The trooper that called out is collected and brought to join Brute and the Female Clone* “You can’t do this to me!” “We can do what we please and you three have clearly gone against orders, therefore you are traitors to the republic” *The trooper who was brought over, talks to the Female Clone and Brute ignoring the other troopers* “I’m sorry about this, they’ve gone crazy! At-least your friends got away…” Brute: “We must hope they’ll be getting some back up…” *A band of troopers come and kick the other Clone onto his knees* “Heh, let’s show them we mean business!” *The Female Clone whispers to Brute* “Even if Clone’s a million miles away right now, he’ll come back for us, with his device… I mean, we don’t die here, we saw my future self at Clone’s funeral!” *Brute whispers to the Female Clone* “Yes, you may make it out of this…” *The other trooper peers up at the Female Clone and Brute and smiles, a weak pathetic smile, knowing this to be the moment of his death. He whispers* “You are good troopers, I ho-” *A blaster shot hits, his body slumps forward, lifeless* *The trooper who fired the shot steps up to Brute and the Female Clone, his blaster raised, quickly moving between the two of them* “Hey Brute. Looks like I’ll be in charge of your execution today” *Brute speaks, disgusted at the betrayal of this trooper* “Konk, you bastard! You cannot do this, we served together!” Konk: “Yeah, ‘til I got you kicked out the squad” *He laughs and turns to the mass of troopers and points at one* “You there!“ *A trooper with no markings on his armour or any sign of significance jumps in shock but quickly stands straight and salutes* *Konk nods to the trooper* *The trooper marches up to Brute, pulls off his helmet and cuffs him* “Damn shiny…” *The trooper then steps back, a safe distance away from Brute, as Konk calls out the order, and tenses up* *The Female Clone watches in horror as the trooper reluctantly raises his blaster and pulls the trigger, firing a bolt that soars through the air at immense speed and impacts into Brutes back. For a brief moment, his body arches back in pain and then springs forward keeling over, collapsing to the ground* *As Brute dies, the Female Clone peers over at Konk, who is smirking, so clearly smug at his former fellow squad members death* *The trooper turns to the Female Clone, ready to fire, shaking, clearly distressed* “I’m sorry…” *The Female Clone takes a deep breath, fighting away the tears, desperately trying to be brave, despite already knowing of her survival* *The trooper turns to Konk* “Sir, she’s just a girl, one of a kind, I-we can’t kill that!” Konk: “I suppose we could use her…” *He walks over to the Female Clone and stands with his face right up against hers* “Looks like you might just live…” *He peers down at Brutes body and laughs, troopers from the crowd also join in* *The Female Clone removes one of her gloves and slaps Konk’s face, digging in her nails, clearly injuring him. As she witnesses his face begin to bleed from the deep wounds-a blaster shoots, and her vision quickly goes dark* “And then I woke up in a cell. With Brute dead, Snipe and Sparks hopefully safely away, getting the Jedi I served and forming a plan to rescue me…” *Her eyes begin to water* “B-Because, they wouldn’t just leave me. We never leave any of us behind, not for any reason, so, they must come back for me, I thought. For months I was in that cell repeatedly tortured, until I was transferred here, with no hope of rescue…” “You can’t surely give up after all that! Not with some of your friends having presumably made it away safely!” *From outside, the sound of the Storm Troopers screaming can be heard, along with the sound of a lightsaber* “Sounds like a massacre out there...!” Category:Clone and his Squadron Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi's Squadron